Typically, transmitted signals are collected by a receiver and processed during predetermined time intervals called dwells. The processing of signals received during a previous dwell occurs during a subsequent dwell. An inter-dwell period exists between dwells to allow for the reconfiguration of data processing circuits and other hardware in response to the processed data of the most recent dwell. Any processing of received signals or collecting of received signals is typically halted during this inter-dwell period.
A system may transmit or receive signals within a predetermined frequency band (i.e., channel, etc.). However, radio frequency interference may corrupt the channel and make the channel unusable. The system may determine whether the channel is corrupted with radio frequency interference (RFI) after processing received signals. If the channel is corrupted with RFI, commands may be generated to assign the system to the incrementally next channel upon completion of the current dwell. However, if the next channel is also corrupted with RFI, the system cannot make the determination until the completion of the next dwell. If several corrupted channels are assigned to the system in sequence, valuable time is lost.
Hence, a need exists in the art for a system that more efficiently handles dwell execution in the presence of RFI without requiring the use of additional dwells. Electronic intelligence (ELINT) and electronic support measure (ESM) receiver systems are designed to intercept non-cooperative signals of interest. Since the signals are non-cooperative, the receiver system must analyze all detected signals present in an environment to discriminate signals of interest from environmental noise and incidental background signals. This imposes computational and throughput burdens on a receiver system and may slow signal intercept performance in the presence of RFI. A need exists to reduce the affects of the processing burden on a receiver and improve receiver intercept performance in the presence of significant environmental background energy.